


why didn't she kiss me?

by joywrites



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joywrites/pseuds/joywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's basically grace's inner thoughts when they were playing spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	why didn't she kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year when this episode aired and never did anything with it since it was more of a practice for pov writing & an outlet for my love of scream queens. But I decided to put it up before season 2 comes out as appreciation. 
> 
> (Also to anyone who has read my other stuff, I will try and finish 'working title' because you guys really gave me that confidence boost to start writing again so thank you)

I watched with anticipation as the the baby pink bottle spun on the desk. My last experience with this game wasn't exactly pleasant. But then again I guess my dad did kind of force me into the situation.. The neighbor's lonely son who had been so desperate to kiss a girl. I almost kind of felt sorry for him.

I shrugged my shoulders back and momentarily froze when it landed on me. What was I supposed to do? Rules were rules. And hey, Chanel #3 was by far the most tolerable. Maybe even the prettiest. 

I sat up a bit straighter and slightly puckered my lips. Soon gasping as she spun the bottle again. That was definitely against the rules. Could it be that Chanel #3 is the red devil? ..What am I thinking? She couldn't be and I shouldn't just expect that after her not kissing me. Not like I wanted her to right? Ugh. Should've just played truth or dare.


End file.
